


The Proposal

by fa11enbutterfly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fa11enbutterfly/pseuds/fa11enbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have been dating for twelve years. During that time Levi has had to leave for multiple deployments. He has just come back from his last deployment and decides to asked Eren a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have ever written and it took forever to write it. I think I caught all my mistakes but please let me know if you see anything I overlooked. Any advice would be appreicated
> 
> Enjoy!

*Levi's Point of View*

My heart was pounding in my chest. I don’t think it has ever beaten this fast in my entire life. I could feel how sweaty my palms are and wiped them on my thighs, disgusted by how dirty I was feeling. I took a deep breath to help calm my nerves, and leaned back so my back was resting on one side of the box.

I was currently sitting inside of a large box that was barely able to fit me, even with my small figure. And it was entirely Eren Jaegers fault.

Twelve years ago we had met at a café in town. He was running, due to being late to his class, and literally ran me over. In the process he caused me to spill my coffee all over my pants while his coffee landed on my shirt. While Eren started to profusely apologize all I could do was stand there, my military uniform covered in coffee, gaping at the beautiful creature standing before me. 

He was taller than me(Not a hard thing to accomplish) with carmel colored skin. He had on tight skinny jeans that hugged his hips in just the right way. He was wearing a fitted band shirt with a red unbuttoned flannel over top. I noticed that he was wearing a key around his neck, but what I couldn’t stop staring at where his eyes

His right eye was a dark mossy green, while the other was a illuminating blue like the ocean. I had never seen anyone with with either color before, let alone together. As I was lost in the beauty of his eyes he offered to pay to have my uniform sent to the dry cleaners. I replied that if he agreed to a date that Friday I’d call it even.

We officially started dating a few weeks after the coffee incident after some rather interesting date nights. It was never a dull moment when Eren Jaeger was around.

The first two years were pure bliss with Eren. He was still in University, studying to be a elementary teacher, and I was stationed on the base a few minutes away as a soldier. However, after the first two years I got a call that changed our lives forever.

My squad was going to be deployed for a long term mission; for twelve months. I had never been deployed before but it was something I had been working hard towards my entire life. I had hand picked my squad members and trained them individually in order to accomplish the missions that were to be assigned to us. 

It was hard on our relationship but we knew that it would have to happen at some point. If anything, I believed it made our relationship stronger than before. While our communication was limited during my deployment we were still able to exchange letters. Every once in awhile we would be able to have a rare but treasured skype call.

I will never forget the feeling I felt when I stepped off that plane after being gone for a year and saw Eren again. I saw him as soon as I stepped off the plane. He was holding a welcome home sign that his students had help him make. As soon as we made eye contact we both started running. We smacked into each other with so much force that it was amazing we didn’t fall to the ground. I was hugging him so tight around his waist, my head buried in his chest just inhaling his scent that I have been deprived of for too long. 

His arms were around my shoulders just as tight and I almost felt like I was suffocating. After just holding each other for what felt like hours, I pulled back and took his face in my hands so I could once again stare into the beauty of his eyes. They were just as beautiful as I remembered them to be, even with tears of joy spilling over onto his cheeks. He grabbed my wrists and rested his forehead on mine and whispered welcome back to me. I replied that I was home and kissed him for the first time in a year.

And it was like that every time I returned from deployment. Our relationship continued to grow even during my deployments even if I was gone for just six months or over a year.

After ten years of dedicated service to my squad, I had just returned from my shortest deployment: four months.

I still find it hard to believe Eren still wanted to be with me even though I was gone half the time. Every time I would tell this to him he would just smile and shake his head. Then he would give me this look that made my heart ache, becuase I could see clearly on his face how much he loved me. However, I was not the only one making advances on my career during this time.

Eren had graduated as one of the top ten in his class and became an elementary teacher. He loved all the children he worked with and they loved him back just as much. That much was evident from the artwork that decorated our kitchen refrigerator. 

After five years of working at an elementary school he decided to open up his own private preschool, Little Titans Academy. He worked hard for a year to make sure the building was no less than what the children deserved. He hand picked all his staff members from the teachers down to the gardner.

His school had only been open for a little over a year, but it was doing extremely well. Eren was currently inside his school building in his office doing paperwork.

And I was in the cafeteria. In a box. Waiting for him to go on lunch.

Suddenly, I heard all the noise in the cafeteria stop I knew Eren had entered the cafeteria. I could feel my heart start racing again. I took a deep breath and felt my jacket pocket. I could feel that the small box I had placed in there this morning. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with Eren. I had wanted this for so long, but knew it was unfair to ask him to stay with me when I kept leaving him. 

So I waited for this moment. I told Eren that this deployment was going to last six months: a lie. I was only scheduled to be gone four months. And I also knew it was going to be my last. I had officially retired as captain of my squad a week ago. Now, I was going to train new soldiers for the job that I had done for so long. I never had to leave Eren’s side again. I could hear muffled voices around me for a few moments, then the box started to shake a little.

I had once found Eren watching YouTube videos of soldiers returning home earlier than had been expected and surprising their loved ones. He had smiled at me sheepishly and I just shrugged and sat down to watch them with him. His favorite ones are the ones where they return home on someone’s birthday or holiday. He said that that must be one of the best presents ever. So when I found out that I would return home from my finally deployment a week before his birthday I knew exactly how I was going to propose. 

It had been pure torture to stay away from him all week when I knew it was only a few short miles between us. The only thing that held me back was the fact that it would be worth it in the end. And Hanji might have had to physically restrain me. A couple of times.

I heard the sound of the wrapping paper being ripped off the box, alone with Eren’s laughter. I smiled at the sound, so happy to be able to hear it once again. I wanted to be able to hear it for the rest of my life. All that stood in my way was one question. Then I Eren would officially be mine and I would be his in return.

I felt the lid of the box being lifted off, and I couldn’t wait any longer. I stood up as fast as I could and pulled Eren into a tight hug. I felt him freeze as I held him close. Then he was holding me back, just as hard. I could hear him starting to cry and I pulled away. The look on his face was everything I could have hoped for. There was so much confusion mixed in with utter happiness. Before he could say anything I climbed over the side of the box and got down on one knee and asked him the most important question of my life.

“Will you marry me?”


End file.
